The Best Freind He Didn't Desrve
by El-Queso
Summary: Beck and SinJin were once friends, but how did it fall apart? Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. ONESHOT. No Slash.


A/N: Yeah I'm not gonna get another update out until Friday, at the very least. And I'm still working on a bunch of stuff. So heres a one-shot. :

Beck, once upon a time, had a friend. Not a bunch of friends, like he does today, but one. And his name was Sinjin Van-Cleef. No one thought that SinJin was weird. Everybody's that way in Kindergarten.

_Beck walked into the class. He and his family had just moved over from Toronto, and he was naturally shy. The overly-tall lady with obviously dyed blonde hair walked over and leaned over, practically kissing him, seeing as her face was millimeters from his own. He stepped back. "Yeah. Do you go here, too?" He asked. Gosh, L.A. people were tall! She laughed, which was practically a shriek. "No, sweetie, I'm the teacher, Ms. Sanders." Beck turned a shade of red at his stupidity. Ms. Sanders stood up and called out to the class of half-midgets, like Beck, "Everyone, this is Becket Oliver, He's new!" (She read the name off the slip that the Front Office had delivered to her.) Immediately, everyone grew silent as Beck pulled his Spider-Man backpack up higher and he made his way down the aisle too the very last aisle were the only open seat was. He sat next too a boy that had sandy blonde hair, and wore an Iron-Man t-shirt. He was playing with a yo-yo. Beck looked around and realized that everyone was coloring, and he took out his crayons. "Hey, can I borrow your crayons? I left mine at home!" He said the last part in an exclamation and face-palmed himself over dramatically. Beck smiled. "Sure," he said. "I'm Beck." He said. "I'm SinJin, but you can call me SJ if you want." SinJin explained. "Do you want too be my first Friend?" He asked. Beck studied him up and down,, than nodded. "Yeah," _

_**Fast Forward too 6**__**th**__** Grade**_

Beck and SinJin studied the project that they should've started a week ago but remained a blank poster. They had been so darned busy to do any work (Playing Video Games and putting blowflies (1002, to be exact) in their Gym Teachers car for making them do 200 push ups for chewing gum.) SinJin took in a deep Breath and said. "Look, how about I do the paper and you do the board," Beck shrugged and said, "Sounds like a plan," He got up and stretched. "But First, some Sodas. Yo SJ, what kind you want?" "Orange," Called SinJin, who was already furiously typing on his laptop.

They managed too finish there Poster, Essay, Poster, and Slideshow by 4 in the morning. The yawned as the trudged into Mrs. Allison's class and took a seat in the back, as usual. SinJin smiled and winked at Beck before balling up a loose-leaf piece of paper handed it to Beck. "you're a better aim, hit Jade's neck," Beck rolled his eyes. "No way, I'm not helping you flirt with that creep-o," SinJin looked shocked, offended, even. "Don't call Jade a creep-o! Just because she dresses differently doesn't mean she isn't beautiful!" Beck sighed. "Look man, if you promise not to start gushing out Love Poems, I'll throw it, kay?" SinJin smiled and folded his arms in satisfaction. Beck sprang up quickly when the Teacher wasn't looking and threw the paper perfectly and it hit the Brunette with blue extensions right in the back of the head. Jade West flipped around, glaring daggers. SinJin blew a mock Kiss at her, and she blushed furiously before turning back around. Believe it or not , SinJin was actually pretty attractive, for a guy, before High School. He was shaped exactly like Beck, with broadening shoulders and slightly muscular arms, and a 4 pack too boot. It all went wrong in 8th grade, though.

** Fast Forward to 8****th**** Grade **

Beck asked Jade out, despite previously thinking she was a creep. He had found her in the parking lot, crying about her Jerk ex-boyfriend, James, and they ended up kissing. When Beck heard His and SinJin's secret knock at the door, he knew he could rub this in too no end. He and SinJin had a little competition. Everytime one of them got a girl they'd both or one of them had a small crush on, they Got too yell "Ha!" In the other's face. He swung open the door and yelled "Ha!"

He received a punch in the face. He looked up from the ground and coughed, his nose bleeding. "Dude, what the Hell was that for?" SinJin glared. "You took her from me!" He shrieked. "And I loved her!" Beck, enraged, stood up and returned the "favor". "Yeah, well, I get her now. Her luscious lips are all mine!" and he made kissy noises and puckered his lips. SinJin landed a hit on his mouth, and Beck backed off, tears streaming as his lips swelled up. He swiped at SinJin, but SinJin dodged and received a kick in the stomach. "Kay, I walked right into that one," He thought as he struggled to breathe, as the wind was knocked out of him. He tacked Beck onto the Coffee table and rolled off of him and the shattered wool. Beck growled and stood up quickly but shakily, and grabbed SinJin and shoved him into an old closet door, breaking it. SinJin Groaned and crawled out, than he took Beck by the shirt shoved Beck through the sliding glass door. SinJin followed him, not caring as the glass shards cut through his shoes and socks and into his feet. Beck punched SinJin across the face, and he heard a satisfying Crack as SinJin's nose broke. SinJin shoved him right into Beck's backyard pool. Beck gasped and began too struggle. "Please- SJ!" He spluttered. "Can't- Swim!" He gasped as his head resurfaced and he took in a lungful of water as he slipped back under the 8-feet of water. Both of them knew SinJin was a decent swimmer, but Beck- not so much at all. SinJin Just cruelly kicked the nearest pool noodle in the general direction of the pool (He wasn't quite sure it made It in,) but He didn't stop too check as he whirled around and was out side after a short trip through the house and a **Slam!**

**Fast Forward to H.A. Days**

SinJin was shocked that Beck and Jade had happened to go too the one school he thought they wouldn't go too- HollyWood Arts. He half-expected Beck too knee him in the balls every passing day, but Beck just ignored him, even when he flirted (if you could call it flirting) with Jade. Jade. Beck and Jade were still together, and it tore him to shreds. He lost his perfect body and coincidently got glasses, adding to the whole "nerd" thing, in his obsession with Her.

**July 11, 2011**

SinJin shot straight up. He had heard a huge crash from outside, and he put on his glasses and stared outside. The battery-powered lamps too the tree-house he and Beck had built as Children were on.

He ran outside, slipping a Jacket over his pajamas on the way. He slowly climbed up the rope ladder and heard very large boots walking overhead. He opened the floor door and gasped. There was Beck Oliver, His Best Friend who he didn't deserve. They stared before they both said, in a rush, "I'm sorry,"

**Ending**

A/N: You like?


End file.
